Melarikan diri ( Escape )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Saat perjuangan mahasiswa untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran penagih uang kost.. Dengan Yuta si pencetus ide gila tukang gonbal, Jaehyun si normal yang orangnya sangat kuatir, Winwin yang polos namun savage. Bagaimana tiga cowok ini dapat lepas dari kejaran Mpok Kun? Bersama member" NCT lain yang memiliki warna berbeda..,Ayok silahkan mampir yuk di fanfic Kpop pertama Yuka-chan XD
1. Chapter One

Melarikan diri

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertaiment

Halo guys, comeback to my new fanfic nih XD

Kali ini Yuka-chan akan menyoba sesuatu yang berbeda nih, kali ini Yuka-chan akan membuat fanfic Kpop dengan tokoh member NCT. Yuka-chan kebetulan suka grub NCT nih, jadi kepengen buat fanfic NCT.

Kalo bias Yuka-chan di NCT sih, aku bingung mereka semua menggoda hehehehehe. Juga fanfic ini berlatar di kost kostsan, perjuangan Mahasiswa melarikan diri dari sesuatu.. Apakah itu?

Oh ya juga maaf jika ada kalimat atau kata yang aneh disini, ini fanfic Kpop pertama Yuka-chan jadi harap maklum yak.

Langsung saja scroll ke bawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Di suatu kost kostan cowok bernama Kost 127, hiduplah sekumpulan laki laki tampan yang umurnya rata rata sudah kuliah namun masih berstatus lajang sampai sekarang.

Disana terdapat ibu ibu pemilik kost yang sangat galak bernama Mpok Kun yang meskipun dia sangat baik sebenarnya karena sering membuatkan makanan lezat lalu sisanya dikasih ke mereka. Jadinya mereka tidak menderita kelaparan.

Tetapi kalau sudah awal bulan, Mpok Kun akan berubah menjadi yang awalnya ibu malaikat menjadi ibu iblis dengan sapu lidi yang selalu ia bawa untuk mengancam anak anak kost yang sering telat bayar uang kost.

"Broo, ini tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Yuta ke Jaehyun

"Ini tanggal 2 Yut" jawab Jaehyun sambil fokus bermain handphonenya

"Memang ada apa Yuta" tanya Winwin dengan wajah polos yang tadi sedang duduk menatap langit kamar alias melongo.

"Apaa? Tanggal 2, lu lupa Mpok Kun awal bulan ini mau nagih uang kost ke kita!" kaget Yuta sampai meloncat dari lantai ke kasur

"Ooh.., iyaa lupa.., bagaimana ini?" sadar Jaehyun menepuk handphone ke kepalanya. Yuta berpikir keras mencari ide untuk jalan keluar ini.

Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin adalah mahasiswa universitas SM dan kebetulan Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Winwin sama sama jurusan ekonomi jadinya mereka sangat akrab di kost ini.

Entah Yuta, Winwin, ataupun Jaehyun mereka sering mengunjungi kamar masing masing cuman untuk mengerjakan tugas, numpang tidur, nonton TV di kamar, maen game bareng.

"Baiklah, ayoo kita ngumpet di kamarnya Johnny" usul Yuta sambil mengintip dari pintu kamarnya

"Tumben ke kamar Johnny, biasanya kita cabut pergi kemana gitu sampe malam" heran Jaehyun mendengar usul Yuta

"Iyaa itu, dan biasanya Jaehyun yang jajanin kita" ucap Winwin sambil menunjuk Jaehyun

"Dan itu alasannya uangku habis gara gara kalian tahu" emosi Jaehyun

"Hehehehehe" ketawa garing Yuta dan Winwin yang sering minta Jaehyun jajanin mereka karena Jaehyun sering mendapat uang bulanan paling banyak dari mereka bertiga namun selalu dihabiskan sama Yuta sama Winwin entah Jaehyun sadar atau tidak sadar.

"Yaudah.., jadi apa rencanamu Yuta?" tanya Jaehyun mengganti topic

"Kau tahukan kamar Johnny'kan paling mahal dan besar dari lainnya, bagaimana kalo kita ngumpet disana sampai malam" ucap Yuta semangat

"Ide yang bagus Yuta" setuju Winwin yang memang sohibnya Yuta

"Iyaa dong, Yuta.., hahahahaha" senang Yuta dipuji Winwin

"Hah..,Apa Mas Johnny setuju kalo kamarnya dipinjam?" Jaehyun kurang yakin dengan rencana Yuta

"Tenang saja Jae, kemarin Mas Johhny bilang akan pulang kampung ke Amerika besok terus ia nanti menitipkan kamarnya padaku deh" jawab Yuta antusias

"Kok bisa Mas Johnny mau menitipkan ke kunci ke orang kayak kamu?" Jaehyun semakin heran dengan Yuta yang diberi tanggung jawab oleh Mas Johhny yang dikenal karena ketegasan ama tampang sangarnya karena badannya yang sangat tinggi menjulang meskipun sebenarnya Johhny sangat baik dan sayang pada teman teman kostnya yang lebih muda darinya.

"Bisalah, intinya aku membuat dia mempercayakan kunci kamarnya padaku, lagipula kitakan bisa menikmati kamar Johnny selagi dia pergi hehehehe"

"Iyaa deh terserah kaulah" pasrah Jaehyun dengan tingkah temannya ini yang penuh dengan ide gila tapi selalu berhasil.

"Apalagi ada playstationnya juga" goda Yuta, Winwin yang sangat tergila gila dengan game langsung menempel di samping Yuta, " Ayoo ke kamar Johnny"

"Adehh.., kok aku punya teman kost sengklek banget" batin Jaehyun sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan pelan pelan ke tangga bawah menuju kamar Johhny yang berada di lantai dua sedangkan mereka ini berada di lantai atas alias lantai tiga.

Saat mereka sedang turun di tangga, seseorang yang sangat tidak mau mereka temui datang dan mereka saling bertatap mata..

"Aaah sialan nih anak ngapain ada disini" batin Yuta melihat seorang laki laki umuran SMA sedang berada di hadapannya.

"Eeeh.., bang Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin.., Apa kabar nih?" tanya Haechan menyapa mereka dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

"Baik kok" jawab Winwin sambil tersenyum polos

"Iyaa, kami baik" ucap Jaehyun sambil menyalihkan pandangan ke lainnya

"Kalian sedang ngapain?" tanya Haechan sambil melirik lirik kearah mereka

"Eeh.., kami sedang mau maen keluar bentar" bohong Yuta sambil terus menyenggol siku Jaehyun untuk menambah alasan

"Iyaa biasa ini, kita mau nongkrong, kita anak kampus sekalian hangout bareng" tambah Jaehyun tersenyum palsu

"Hah.., bukannya kita mau pergi ke kamarnya Johhny mau ngumpet" potong Winwin sambil menunjukkan wajah polosnya. Tentu saja mulut Winwin langsung ditutupi pake tangan Yuta ama Jaehyun

"Wah, wah.., ternyata kalian mau ngumpet, oh iya ini tanggal muda yak.., pasti Mpok Kun akan memarahi kalian nanti" ucap Haechan lalu ketawa kecil

"Kau enak masih SMA ada orang tua peduli mau kasih uang bulanan bahkan kurangpun masih dikasih lagi, lha kita harus nunggu bulan depan juga kadang telat" balas Yuta cemberut, salah satu masalah terbesar di kost yang membuat mereka resah karena keberadaan Haechan anak SMA yang tinggal di kost karena tidak tahan diperlakukan spt gadis di rumahnya sendiri jadi ia memutuskan ngekost dan bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Haechan ini sangat nakal bahkan sering membuat pehuni kost lain sudah tobat ama kelakuannya ini, apalagi Haechan ini sangat bermulut manis di depan Mpok Kun membuat posisinya sangat ditakuti juga jika mereka bermacam macam dengan Haechan.

"Haechan beri kami kesempatan untuk lewat dan jangan beritahu Mpok Kun soal ini yaa, atau kami akan celaka" mohon Jaehyun sambil memegang tangan Haechan.

"Ehm, baiklah..tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Haechan setuju dengan pemohonan Jaehyun

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Yuta

"Kalian pasti tahu'kan.., biasa" jawab Haechan sambil tersenyum licik

"Hadeh…, Jaehyun kasih dia" ucap Yuta memandang Jaehyun

"Eeeh.., kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau'kan masih punya uang di dompetmu, kasih dia"

"Kok lu bisa tahu?" kaget Jaehyun

"Iyaa'kan lu ada uang kasih aja ke dia" jawab Yuta menjebak Jaehyun

"Iiih.., dasar lu" lalu Jaehyun mengambil dompet di saku celananya lalu memberikan beberapa uangnya pada Haechan.

"Hahahaha, begini dong, Mas Jae baik banget, yaudah aku tidak akan bilang Mpok Kun.., kalian boleh lewat" Haechan mempersilahkan mereka lewat.

"Hampir apes kita" lega Yuta

"Gue yang apes tahu, tadi uang mau tak hemat buat beli album musik baru" kesal Jaehyun yang memang pencinta musik, ia sering menabung uang untuk beli album musik.

"Kau'kan sering beli album Jaehyun, ngapain beli lagi" timpal Winwin menusuk hati Jaehyun berada di belakang mereka berdua .

Winwin meski terlihat orangnya sangat polos namun dia orangnya sangat jujur bahkan perkataannya tidak pandang bulu dan sering menusuk hati para pendengarnya.

"Sudahlah sebentar lagi kita mau sampe"

Saat mereka bertiga mau mengetuk pintu kamar Johnny, "Halo Mas Yuta, Winwin, Jaehyun, kalian lagi ngapain"

Lalu mereka menengok kesamping ternyata yang menyapa mereka adalah Cindy anak perempuan Mpok Kun dan menjadi incaran para pehuni kost cowok karena sifatnya yang ramah, baik, juga ceria.

"Eeeh.., neng Cindy, ini kami mau mampir ke kamarnya Mas Johhny kok, kalau neng Cindy mau ngapain nih" jawab Yuta sambil bergaya keren.

"Mulai..,Yutanya kambuh lagi nih" bisik Jaehyun ke Winwin yang cuman manggut manggut

"Ooh ini aku mau ke lantai atas mau jemur baju, biasa mumpung ini lagi matahari lagi bersinar" jawab Cindy sambil tersenyum membuat ketiga cowok ini meleleh.

"Tapi matahari tidak sedang bersinar terang kok" ucap Yuta sambil tersenyum manis

"Eeeh benarkah, tapi aku liat di jendela di kamar terang terang aja"

"Sinar terangnya sedang memancar dari wajah cantikmu" goda Yuta sambil mengedipkan satu matanya

"Wah Mas Yuta bisa aja" balas Cindy sambil tersipu malu

"Walah.., ini anak malah sempat sempatnya gombal, ayoo cepat kita masuk ke dalam" Jaehyun menarik tangan Yuta ke kamar Johhny yang sudah terbuka, saat ia sedang menggoda Cindy.

Sebetulnya Jaehyun bisa aja ikut menggoda Cindy namun karena ia sedang pusing akan masalahnya, ia tidak bisa ikut menggoda Cindy.

"Iyaa.., iyaa bentar..,Dah dah Cindy.., ini kiss untukmu" lalu Yuta memberikan kiss dari jauh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ha..lo..,Mas Johnny" sapa Jaehyun gugup yang masuk pertama kali

"Halo.., eeh Yuta tumben bawa temen kesini.., Ayo masuk" sambut Johnny yang sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk pulang kampong.

"Hehehehehe," Yuta dengan sigap langsung menutup pintu kamar Johnny sebelum ketahuan Mpok Kun.

"Itu ada sirup leci di meja, kalian kalo haus bisa minum dulu" tawar Johnny menunjuk botol sirup dengan gelas.

"Terima kasih Mas Johnny" balas Winwin sopan.

"Tidak usah repot repot John" ucap Yuta duduk di kursi kosong di dekatnya sambil tersenyum

"Gak apa-apa kok santai aja, malah seneng ada tamu, jarang sekali ada yang mengunjungi kamarku selain Mpok Kun ama kamu Yut"

"Hahahaha, begitulah.., aku'kan orangnya ramah dan humoris, aku akrab ama semuanya" Yuta membanggakan dirinya sendiri sambil perlahan berjalan menuju tempat sirup leci berada, saat mata Johnny kembali memberesi pakaian pakaiannya.

"Dasar kamu Yut, deket karna lu modus'kan mau numpang kamarnya ini" bisik Jaehyun ke Yuta

"Hussh diam.., jangan sampe dia dengar" bisik Yuta sambil menuangkan sirup leci ke gelas.

"Terserah loe dah" Jaehyun juga Winwin ikut ikutan minum sirup leci

"Ehm.., Mas Johnny.., anu.. ini kami..,mau minta bantuan Mas Johnny.." pinta Yuta setelah mereka berbasa-basi.

"Boleh untuk teman tetangga kost pertamaku" ucap Johnny senang, setelah menutup kopernya

"Jadi begini Mas.., kita ini mau.."

"HEEY, JOHNNY KAU LIAT SI YUTA, JAEHYUN, AMA WINWIN, TIDAK?" saat Yuta mau menjawab, terdengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu kamar Johnny

"Asem.., astaga" batin Jaehyun memandang pintu

"Oh..mereka bertiga lagi di kamarku ini Mpok Kun" jawab Johnny kencang

"Sialan.., kenapa lu jawab Johnny?" bisik Yuta emosi ke Johnny

"Lha kalau ada pertanyaan harus dijawablah" jawab Johnny polos

"Hoo betul itu" Winwin malah ikut ikutan setuju dengan ucapan Johnny, lalu mereka berdua toss

"Auah terserah…, ini bagaimana Yut" tanya Jaehyun resah melihat banyak hal gila di depannya,ia sampai menarik kaus Yuta beberapa kali yang sedang kebingungan

"Eeeh.., gimana ya"

"Ooy cepet buka pintunya" Mpok Kun mulai berteriak kencang

Yuta memutar otaknya lalu matanya tertuju pada jendela kamar Johnny, "Aha, gimana kalo keluar dari kamar Johnny lewat jendela terus kita jalan dikit ke kamar sebelah" ucap Yuta semangat

"Haah.. apa, beneran lu Yut kita mau lewat sana?" kaget Jaehyun

"Yaa, bagaimana lagi, dah ayo cepat"

Johnny hanya terdiam dan bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi disini, tanpa pikir panjang Johnny berlari ke pintu sambil menahan pintu kamarnya yang sudah didobrak beberapa kali, "Cepat kalian pergi, akan kutahan pintu ini" seru Johnny

"Johnny…, kau memang sohibku" terharu Yuta, lalu ia berjalan duluan keluar diikuti Jaehyun dan Winwin.

Lalu mereka bertiga perlahan keluar dari jendela kamar Johnny, lalu merakak perlahan menuju jendela kamar satunya karena terdapat pipa besar yang menghubungkan kamar satu dengan kamar lain.

Sempat mereka hampir terjatuh, namun karena kerja keras tim untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran Mpok Kun, merekapun beruntung menemukan jendela kamar pehuni lain yang terbuka lebar.

"Aah syukurlah kita dapat melarikan diri" lega Yuta

"Iyaa Yuta" seru Winwin, lalu mereka toss bareng. Cuman Jaehyun yang diam membatu

"Eeeh, Jaehyun kok loe gak seneng?" tanya Yuta penasaran dengan tingkah Jaehyun yang tidak ikut senang.

"Kalian tidak tahu kita di kamar siapa?" tanya Jaehyun memandang mereka dengan muka pucat

Yuta dan Winwin memandang kamar di depannya, kamar itu sangat bersih, rapi, juga penuh aroma febrezze, "Aku tidak tahu, kelihatannya kamar ini dihuni pehuni baru deh, memang ini kamar siapakah" tanya Yuta

"Senior kita…, Mas Taeyong" jawab Jaehyun dengan muka bertambah pucat.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 **Halo guys, bagaimana nih habis baca? XD**

 **Disini aku menempatkan Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Winwin sebagai tokoh utama di fanfic ini yaitu trio mahasiswa melarikan diri dari kejaran penagih uang sewa kost alias Mpok Kun. Dengan Yuta pencetus ide gila, Jaehyun yang normal dan pasrah dgn idenya Yuta, juga Winwin yang polos namun memiliki lidah savage.**

 **Juga dengan tingkah para member lain akan menambah seru kisah ini, sudah muncul Haechan sebagai anak SMA yang nakal dan sering meminta uang, Johnny pehuni kost yang bertampang seram tinggi namun sangat ramah, juga Taeyong dll yang akan di jelaskan di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Mpok Kun, inget bukan Kun NCT lho, dia hanya tokoh fiksi yang kubuat sendiri namun kugambarkan ia sebagai ibu ibu keturunan China dan ia sangat galak, juga anak perempuan bernama Cindy yang juga tokoh fiksiku.**

 **Bagaimana kisah Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Winwin… tunggu chap selanjutnya yak**

 **Itu saja sih.., jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review fanfic ini yak.., Arigatou Minna**


	2. Chapter Two

Melarikan diri

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertaiment

Halo para readers rumputku semuanya, How Are You? I Hope You are Happy and Good, Hehehehehe

Saatnya melanjutkan kisah Bang Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin melarikan diri dari kejaran Mpok Kun yang mempunyai sengatan omongan yang mematikan membuat siapapun yang berhadapan dengannya merasa ketakutan dan paling parah shock.

Mpok Kun : Gue Nggak separah itu kale

Yuka-chan : Wkwkwwk, biarin biar ada efek efek bagus cerita

Baiklah, bagi yang penasaran dgn kisah trio anak kost ini, Ayoo Scroll kebawah yuk guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Winwin ternyata berada di kamar Taeyong dan lebih parah Taeyong sang pemilik kamar kost tersebut berada di dalam sedang tidur dengan lelap ala pangeran tidur yang tampan jelita.

"Yutaaa, idemu buruk sekali, gara gara loe kita akan mendapat masalah lebih besar selain harus menghadapi serangan Mpok Kun, kita harus menghadapi Kak Taeyong" bisik Jaehyun sambil emosi

Taeyong ini adalah senior kampus mereka, ia terlihat sangat berwibawa dan dingin, ia juga memiliki wajah tampan dan diidolakan para cewek di kampus mereka, namun bagi para junior cowok melihatnya sebagai iblis karena hukumannya yang diluar nalar dan sangat melelahkan.

"Jaehyun…, memang siapa Taeyong?" tanya Yuta dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Jaehyun dan Winwin langsung gubrak ke belakang

"Lu nggak tahu Taeyong, dia senior tampan kita yang paling mematikan dan menjengkelkan, kita akan punya masalah besar kalau sampai berhadapan dengan dia" jawab Jaehyun

"Aku tidak menyangka yun, dia satu kost kostsan dengan kita" kaget Winwin

"Winwin yang bego aja kenal dia, masak lu nggak kenal Yut?" Jaehyun heran ama teman yang satu ini

"Untuk apa kenal cowok yang tampan, kalau aku aja juga nggak kalah tampan dari dia" jawab Yuta dengan PDnya sambil merapikan rambutnya dan tersenyum cool

"Mbooh..Yuta..,Mbooh Yuta…., amit amit dah.." teriak Jaehyun yang kekesalannya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Suara Jaehyun ternyata membangunkan Taeyong yang sedang tidur

"Hoaaam…, aku dengar suara ribut…"

"Haaaaaaaa, Yut Yuta, bagaimana ini dia bangun beneran…sumpah aku takut sama dia Yut" Jaehyun teriak histeris lalu bersembunyi di punggung Yuta sambil menarik narik kaos Yuta beberapa kali.

"Eeeh.., eeeh.., lu ngapain?" tanya Yuta menggeliat, kaos ditarik beberapa kali, jari Jaehyun mengenai perutnya membuatnya geli..

"Kalian ngapain sih, kalian jahat ninggalin Winwin sendirian?" ngambek Winwin merasa ditinggal Yuta dan Jaehyun

"Eeeh Winwin jangan nangis..Sini sini Winwin, ikut di belakangku" Yuta nggak bertindak malah nawarin Winwin ikut bersembunyi di belakang ini.

"Yeeea, bisa ikutan" seru Winwin

"Dasar duo sengklek" batin Jaehyun

"Siapa yang berisik itu, mengangguku tidurku, hah?" tanya sang pemilik kamar dengan suara keras

Ternyata Taeyong bangun dengan wajah masih mengenakan masker lulur putih. Tidak lupa dua irisan mentimun di kedua matanya. Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Winwin tidak bisa menahan tawa, tanpa malu mereka tertawa di depan senior galak mereka ini.

"Huufft, hahahahahaha"

Taeyong mengambil irisan timun dari matanya dan melihat junior junior kampusnya sedang sibuk menertawakannya.

Malah Yuta malah tanpa malu mengejek Taeyong, "Hahahahaha, Jaehyun, lu yakin ini senior yang paling ditakuti sekampus, hahahaha, kurasa dia sama aja kayak anak abg naik motor itu, ahay"

Harga diri Taeyong sebagai pangeran pujaan jatuh dipermalukan oleh junior juniornya di kamarnya sendiri.

"Hahahaha, bener Yuta" jawab Winwin

"Yuta, stop hentikan, hahahahaha, kamu jangan menge..hahaha..,jek..seper..haha..ti.. itu..hahahaha" Jaehyun ingin menghentikan ejekan Yuta karena akan berdampak buruk, namun karena ia tidak bisa menahan tawa, ia membiarkannya sedangkan WInwin juga ikut ikutan ketawa.

"Eeeeh…,daaa…saar..ka..ka..lian" karena Taeyong tidak bisa bebas marah karena kalo ia sampai berbicara maskernya akan retak jadi ia hanya berbicara kecil.

"A..a..a..was..kalian…yak!" Taeyong segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan masker

"Ayoo kesempatan kita kabur yuk" bisik Yuta diam diam

"Eeh.., iyaa.., bener kata lu Yut" setuju Jaehyun

" _Tumben nih anak pintar" batin Jaehyun heran_

Saat Yuta dan Jaehyun mau mengendap ngendap keluar kamar Taeyong, Winwin malah berseru kencang, "Hey, Yuta, Jaehyun, kenapa kalian pergi, ini nggak mau nunggu Kak Taeyong dulu?"

" _Sumpah.., pengen kemasukan es gergaji kemulutnya" kesal Jaehyun dan Yuta emosi_

"Cepat lari…" Yuta berteriak, mereka cepat cepat membuka pintu kamar Taeyong secara paksa sampai pintunya ambruk-bruk-bruk…

"Apa..,apaan.., dasar…kalian mau kemana..hey…, astaga pintuku…ya ampunn" Trio sableng itu sudah kabur duluan, Taeyongpun marah marah sendiri di kamar. Padahal ia jadi pehuni kost baru baru ini, bahkan ia baru membayar uang kost barusan dengan uang tabungannya. Sekarang, ia harus mengganti biaya kerusakan pintu kost..Kasian wkwkwkw

Mereka bertiga berlari terburu-buru mumpung Mpok Kun masih berada di dalam kamar Johnny

"Kelihatannya Mpok Kun masih di kamar Johnny..Yuta, Jaehyun" ujar Winwin

"Benarkah, syukurlah dari semua kejadian yang berisik tadi, ternyata dia masih berada di dalam kamar Bang Johnny" lega Jaehyun yang juga sempat kuatir, apakah Mpok Kun akan menyegat mereka di depan kamar Taeyong setelah mereka menimbulkan keberisikan, namun keberisikan ini masih kecil dibanding dengan keramaian jalan di depan Kost di siang hari ini.

"Kakak itu galak bener banget tu…, cuman numpang lewat aja sampai marah marah kayak Mpok Kun saja" ujar Yuta sambil menengok sekeliling. Mereka bersembunyi di sisi tangga

"Dia jadi galak gara gara elu tahu, sudah kubilang jangan berisik dan macam macam dengan senior itu" marah Jaehyun menendang kakinya Yuta

"Aoouww sakit, memang kenapa? Dia yang aneh, masak cowok maskeran kayak cewek pake timun lagi, pantesan itu orang kulitnya putih kayak mayat, gimana aku nggak tahan tawa, kalian berdua juga ikut ikutan ketawa juga" bela Yuta

"Hahahaha, kalau diinget lagi memang lucu banget, Yuta" sambung Winwin malah ikut ikutan ketawa

"Iyaa sih, huh" ucap Jaehyun manyun

"Yaudah, mau gimana lagi ini, kita memang harus segera pergi dari kost untuk menghindari pemerasan uang dari anak anak kost kurang mampu dan sedang bokek ini" ide Yuta sambil menunjukan senyum manisnya

Karena tidak ada jalan lain lagi, mereka berdua mengikuti ide Yuta yang entah akan berdampak baik atau buruk bagi mereka namun mereka harus memilihnya karena mereka sudah kehabisan alasan saat berhadapan dgn Mpok Kun.

Namun saat Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin akan berlari, mereka tidak sengaja menambrak Mark, anak kuliah semester awal yang sedang membawa banyak buku, salah satu buku tebal menimpa kepala Mark.

"Aoouww, aduhh, kepalaku" keluh Mark terlihat matanya berkunang kunang

"Njirrr, Yut kamu yang nabrak tadi?"

"Nggaklah, Winwin tu tadi yang nyenggol duluan"

"Jangankan nyenggol, nyentuh aja nggak, Lu pasti Jaehyun, kamukan badannya paling besar dibanding kita berdua yang kempreng karena uang kost mepet dan uangmu melar terus" bela Winwin sampai menyinggung masalah uang kost yang nggak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

"Winwin, diam diam mulutmu bikin emosi juga yak" marah Jaehyun

"Aduhhh, kepalaku…., eeh aku dimanakah?" Mark mulai berbicara lagi

"Kau tidak apa apakah, ehmm…siapa namanya, Jaehyun?" tanya Yuta sambil membantu Mark duduk

"Kalo nggak salah anak ini namanya Mark, anak baru kost sini juga Mpok Kun bilang dia mahasiswa baru"

"Kamu di tangga, Mark" jawab Winwin ala kadarnya terserah gue dong

"Di tangga…,terus kalian siapa"

"Aku Winwin, ini Yuta, itu Jaehyun"

"Terima kasih saudara Winwin, giliran aku Sang Pangeran Yuta akan bertanya..Mark, aku ingin bertanya padamu terlebih dahulu, pertama kamu punya uang tidakkah?"

"Uang? Coba aku periksa…, aku punya" jawab Mark polos

"Berapa?"

"100.000, ada apakah"

"Boleh pinjam, nanti pokoknya kamu minta gantinya ke Kak Jaehyun aja…wkwkwk" bisik Yuta

Mark yang ternyata Amnesia, mengambil uang dari dompetnya lalu memberikannya pada Yuta. Yuta tersenyum sambil ketawa ketiwi.

"Gue heran ama lu Yut, masih ada ide ide kreatif dan licik di kepalamu" heran Jaehyun geleng geleng kepala

"Hey, YUTAAA, JAEHYUNNN, WINWIN…, Kalian dimana woy" teriak Mpok Kun yang sudah selesai bertamu di kamar Johhny

"Eeeh sialan itu Mpok Kun tiada matinya ngejar terus, ayoo kita pergi" Yuta langsung pergi dengan hasil pemerasan nggak langsung namun merugikan bagi pihak lain yang tak lain adalah Mark sendiri.

Mark terdiam di tangga dengan wajah bingungnya, tidak lama kemudian terlihat Haechan datang, ia ingin menyapa senior favoritnya ini ( karena Mark sangat polos dan mau aja dikerjain )

"Hey, Kak Mark…Hehehehe, ayoo kita toss dulu broo" sapa Haechan sudah mempersiapkan tangan tossnya. Namun, Mark bukannya membalas malah melihat Haechan dengan tatapan bingung. Membuat Haechan juga terdiam

"Toss apakah, kau siapakah?" tanya Mark sambil memandang polos Haechan, Mark tidak mengenal Haechan.

Haechan shock berat

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **[ PENGEN TAHU KISAH YUTA, JAEHYUN, DAN WINWIN SELANJUTNYA!]**

 **Gampang Kok**

 **Tinggal Klik Favorite, Follow, dan Review Okay… Arigatou Minna :D**


	3. Chapter Three

Melarikan diri

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : NCT © SM Entertaiment

Jika kalian dikejar suruh bayar uang kost apa yang akan kalian lakukan guys?

Ceritakan di kolom komentar yak :v wkwkwkwk

Okee back again with me guys hehehehe, saatnya sudah nyampe chapter 3 aja nih, siapa yang penasaran apa tingkah edan Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Winwin berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran Ibu Kos, Mpok Kun

Baiklah tanpa basa basa lagi, kita langsung saja guys, scroll ke bawah yuk

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Yuta, Jaehyun, Winwin sudah hampir sampai di pintu keluar kost, mereka bertiga menangis terharu melihat secerah cahaya mentari di balik pintu keluar tersebut

Namun semuanya sirna saat mereka bertiga melihat Doyoung, anak dari Mpok Kun datang habis pulang kuliah.

"Aaah sialan, kenapa anak sialan satu itu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat" keluh Yuta

"Iyaa benar" sahut Winwin

"Udah yuk Yut, kita segera sembunyi dulu" ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk dapur

Yuta dan Winwin mengangguk setuju

Membuat mereka bertiga mau tak mau harus bersembunyi lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk sembunyi di dalam dapu namun disana sudah ada Jungwoo yang sedang makan sereal dengan gaya duduk khasnya ala putri Solo.

Jungwoo adalah anak kost senior di tempat mereka, namun tingkahnya dan kelakuannya benar benar tidak bisa ditebak. Kadang ia bisa imut dan bisa sangat dingin sekali.

Jungwoo memandangi 3 cowok tersebut dengan tatapan misterius dan aneh

Yuta yang biasanya pemberani dan cool seketika berubah menjadi penakut di depan Jungwoo, membuat Jaehyun dan Winwin bingung karenanya

"Mending kita pergi dari sini dibanding harus berhadapan dengan dia, cuy" bisik Yuta

"Lho kenapa, kan Jungwoo'kan orangnya baik lembut dan polos banget Yut" tanya Jaehyun heran heran

"Aku pergi dulu, terserah kalian mau gimana" Yuta langsung lari meninggalkan Jaehyun dan Winwin

"Weeh kita ditinggal" keluh Winwin

"Kok aneh sih dia" Jaehyun bingung apa sih yang membuat Yuta tidak mau bertemu dengan Jungwoo

"Kak Jaehyun, Kak Winwin kok berdiri disana, ayoo sini kita makan dulu"

Jungwoo memanggil Jaehyun dan Winwin tentu saja dengan suara menggemaskannya. Meskipun ia pehuni senior di kost tersebut, namun usia Jungwoo lebih muda dari Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Winwin.

"Eeeh...ehm tidak Dek, kami mau pergi keluar dulu" tolak Jaehyun halus

Jaehyun mengintip sedikit ke pintu keluar, "Aah sialan kenapa si Doyoung malah ngobrol ama tukang sales lagi yaa ampun"

"Yeeee, kita mau makan apa nih dek Jungwoo" seru Winwin yang udah duduk disamping Jungwoo

Jaehyun langsung kedubrak melihat Winwin

"Heey, Winwin ealah malah makan, ayoo kita kabur dulu nyusul Yuta"

"Gak mau..serealnya enak bangett..., katanya Jungwoo yang buat ini, lezat" puji Winwin menikmati sereal buatan Jungwoo

"Ayoo Kak Jaehyun coba dulu" tawar Jungwoo sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya

"Tidak aku sudah kenyang, Ayooo Winwin kita harus pergi"

"Tidak..Tidaak..Tidak..Mau, kau duluan aja Jaehyun, aku mau ngabisin serealnya dulu"

"Iiih..., terserah kamu entar ketangkep ama Mpok Kun atau tidak, aku mau pergi dulu, aku harap kau segera menyusulku, Winwin" ucap Jaehyun memberikan kata kata terakhir pada Winwin

"Sana pergi broo" balas Winwin sambil memakan serealnya dengan lahap

Jaehyun berlari menyusul Yuta

"Waah sayang sekali, Kak Jaehyun pergi" sedih Jungwoo

"Tapi tak apa apa kan udah ada Kak Winwin" ucap Jungwoo sambil memandang Winwin yang sedang lahap makan dengan senyum misteriusnya

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa ini pada mencar mencar yaa ampun"

Kini Jaehyun kebingungan mencari dimana Yuta. Emang dah lelaki lincah satu itu emang tak bisa diprediksi keberadaannya.

"Aaah...aaah..., capeknya" Jaehyun muter muter tempat kost mereka, tentunya sambil bersembunyi dari Mpok Kun yang juga sedang mencari mereka.

Jaehyun juga tidak berani ke pintu keluar sekarang. Karena Doyoung masih mengobrol lama dengan tukang sales di depan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku bersembunyi dulu dimana, untuk beristirahat sebentar" batin Jaehyun setelah bajunya penuh dengan keringat berlarian dan bersembunyi kesana kemari di dalam kostnya sendiri.

Lalu Jaehyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di gudang kost mereka di belakang, dan ternyata Yuta yang sudah Jaehyun cari kemana mana ternyata sedang bersembunyi disana juga

"Eeeh kampret Yuta, ternyata lu sembunyi disini! Sudah gue muter muter nyariin elo, eeh malah kau sedang maen games HP disini" emosi Jaehyun

"Sssstttt...diam nanti bisa ketahuan, cuy" bisik Yuta sambil mengintip sedikit ke pintu gudang

"Ciiih..., kau menyebalkan Yuta, meninggalkan kami berdua di dapur" kesal Jaehyun dengan wajah cemberutnya

"Lha terpaksa broo, ada Jungwoo disana, Eeeh Winwin mana kok gak ada?"

"Dia gak mau ikut, gegara ia sedang makan sereal si Jungwoo tu"

"APAAA? DIA MAKAN MASAKANNYA JUNGWOO?" teriak Yuta heboh

"Iyaa iyaaa..kok sekarang lu berisik sih, emangnya kenapa bro?" heran Jaehyun

"Waah...gawat gawat ini gawat.., harusnya gue beritahu lu berdua sebelumnya"

"Beritahu tentang apa? Cepat beritahu kek"

"Itu Jungwoo itu gak pandai masak coeg, gue lusa kemarin abis makan masakan dia jadi mules mules seharian tahu gara gara ia maksa gue makan masakannya" jelas Yuta menceritakan dia dulu makan bebek goreng masakannya Jungwoo, membuatnya jadi mules seharian penuh membuatnya tak bisa berangkat kuliah

"Waah pantes, lu kemarin gak kelihatan aja broo"

"Eeeh sudah sudah..terus gimana nasib Winwin, kasian tu anak" kuatir Jaehyun

"Kita sebagai kawan Winwin yang baik harus menyelamatkan dia dulu Jahe, sebelum dia benar benar menghabiskan seluruh mangkok serealnya, dan merasakan penderitaanku yang sama di kamar mandi"

"Bagaimana caranya Yut, Mpok Kun dari tadi sudah keliling lho diluar mencari kita"

"Tenang saja, aku punya ide bagus"

"Ide apakah?"

Yuta kemudian duduk dilantai gudang diikuti Jaehyun yang sudah ikut ikutan duduk

"Lu ngapain duduk?" celetuk Yuta sambil memandang Jaehyun heran

"Lhaa..kamukan duduk, aku mau duduk juga"

"Gue mah capek, terserah aku dong mau duduk atau nggak" balas Yuta keras

"Kok jadi ribut gini sih, udah Yut,langsung saja katanya lu punya ide" tanya Jaehyun mengalihkan topik, saat ini bukan saatnya untuk ribut, mereka berdua harus menyelamatkan Winwin secepatnya

"Pertama yang paling penting adalah..."

Jaehyun menunggu jawaban Yuta dengan mata berbinar binar

"Lu bawa Handphone kagak?"

Lelaki tampan ubin masjid itu langsung kedubrak di tempat, "Ngapain pake Handphone gue segala, memang mau buat apa yut?"

"Mau nelfon Winwin aku mau memastikan dia masih berada di dapur atau tidak" jawab Yuta dengan wajah datar dan yakinnya

"Ealah..lu kan bawa Handphone itu ada di tanganku, ngapain pinjem punyaku?" ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk handphone di tangan Yuta

"Ini pulsanya habis dodol duren, cepat jawab kau bawa HP kagak?" tanya Yuta keras sambil meledek Jaehyun

"Kalo Hape mah ketinggalan di kamarku Yut, hehehehe"

"Dasar onta lu" ejek Yuta emosi

"Yaa maaf..., terus ini bagaimana?"

"Ehmm bagaimana yaaa..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 **Waaaahhhhhh, haloo guys**

 **Back again with Yuka-chan, hehehehehe, aku harap kalian tidak bosan dan selalu stay with me guys** **aku tidak menyangka udah update lumayan nih**

 **Biasa pengen ngejar ketinggalan beberapa fanfic guys**

 **Para NCTzen bagaimana ceritaku? Apakah kalian suka guys?**

 **Kalo kalian suka dan mau ada kelanjutannya, klik favorite, follow, dan review dulu yak hehehehe, Arigatou Minna**


End file.
